You Can Do It!
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Jangan sekali-sekali meremehkan seseorang. Siapa tahu, dia akan mengalahkannmu nantinya./"Useless!"/Jangan menyerah dengan kondisi, Naruto. Kau pasti bisa!/"Namikaze Naruto. Omedetou."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _You Can Do It!_ © White Apple Clock

 _Rate:_ T

 _Genre:_ _Friendship_

 _Main Character: Namikaze Naruto_

 _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

"Hahahahaha!"

"Dasar pecundang!"

" _Useless!_ "

Setidaknya itulah yang acapkali kudengar dari mulut teman-teman sekelasku, untukku. Seperti biasa, aku hanya menanggapinya dalam diam. Yah, seperti inilah kondisiku setiap hari di sekolah. Menjadi korban _bully_ satu kelas.

Menyeramkan, bukan?

Aku menaikkan kacamataku pelan, memperbaiki posisi menjadi sedikit lebih nyaman. Membantu penglihatan semakin jelas. Kemudian, menghela nafas pelan. Kuakui, awalnya memang tak tahan. Siapa _sih_ yang tahan menjadi bahan olokan satu kelas, bahkan hampir satu sekolahan? _Dude, we are not strong enough to face that shitty things._

Tapi, anggap saja mereka adalah kerumunan orang gila yang tak perlu diperdulikan. Toh, mereka akan capek sendiri. Olokan mereka, tertawaan mereka, kejahilan mereka, semua akan aku beli. Dan, mereka akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku.

Pasti.

Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Tak ada yang mau mengajakku makan bersama di kantin. Tidak ada yang mau mendengar keluh kesahku. Satupun tidak ada, baik di kelas ini maupun di rumah. Karena, aku hidup sendirian.

Netra secerah samudra menatap langit biru bebas dibalik jendela kelas, di dekat tempat dudukku. Awan bergerak gemulai, burung-burung bermigrasi dengan teratur, angin berhembus pelan menyapu permukaan. Aku ingin hidupku sedamai langit. Aku ingin hidupku mengalun tenang bagaikan arus sungai. Aku ingin hidupku teratur bak alunan musik. Tapi, kapan aku bisa hidup seperti itu? Kapan hidup ini akan damai?

Kapan?

Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak, agar semua makhluk hidup mengetahui seberapa menderitanya aku di sini. Aku ingin suaraku sampai kepada _Kami-sama_ di atas sana. Inilah keluhanku, keluh-kesahku. Kapan hidup ini akan berubah? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Namun, dari dulu hingga sekarang, satu kata yang masih menjadi jawaban ampuh untuk semua pertanyaanku.

Yaitu, sabar. Sabarlah Namikaze Naruto, semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya–aku mengelus dadaku pelan, bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, kapan? Ya, bersabarlah menunggu waktu itu datang.

Intinya, semua harus disertai dengan kesabaran.

Aku meraih buku saku Biologi yang menyertai kemanapun aku pergi seminggu ini. Yah, setidaknya dengan membaca aku bisa melupakan sedikit nasib sialku yang kualami setiap hari. Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan ejekan mereka dan semoga mereka mengerti kalau saat ini aku tak mau di ganggu. Aku butuh konsentrasi yang mendalam, karena Biologi adalah kelemahanku. Tidak terlalu, _sih._ Tapi intinya aku tidak ingin di ganggu.

Padahal, sebenarnya….

 **TAK!**

Mereka sangat mengganggu.

"Eh, pesawat kertasnya kena kepala Naruto- _kun_. Naru, maafnya, aku _gak_ sengaja. Habis, Naru orangnya enak diganggu, _sih._ Hahaha." Uzumaki Karin, siswa bejad yang selalu menggangguku kini dia mulai berulah.

"Woy, Karin. Jangan ganggu Naruto- _kun_ _dong_! Naru, kamu baik-baik _aja_ kan? Sini, Temari pijit kepalanya. Pasti tadi sakit, huuu~" sahut Temari. Dia juga, bocah yang suka sekali mendekat manja denganku.

Menjijikkan.

Aku mengambil nafas, dan membuangnya pelan. _Naruto, tahan emosimu,_ batinku. Ya, yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah mendelik tajam dibalik lensa kacamata yang tebal ini. Jika aku melawan, akan memperburuk keadaan.

Dasar bocah.

Mereka selalu saja seperti ini, setiap kali ada ujian Biologi. Mereka sepertinya senang sekali membuatku susah, suka sekali tertawa diatas penderitaan orang. Apalagi, mereka tahu kelemahanku di Biologi. Cih, awas saja jika aku lulus nanti. Akan aku balas kalian.

Dan sekarang, aku mati-matian menghafal seluruh nama latin hewan dari berbagai _kingdom_. Aku berjuang keras. Aku harus bisa melewati semua ini. Kau harus bisa konsentrasi, Namikaze Naruto. Meskipun anjing-anjing itu menggonggong dengan sangat keras hanya untuk mengganggumu. Kau harus membuktikan kalau kau bisa dan kau tidak lemah seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Jangan menyerah dengan keadaan, kau harus bisa.

Harus!

 _ **TREEEET TREEET TREEEET**_

Bel berbunyi, pertanda jam pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai. Semua murid bersiap di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tsunade- _sensei_ telah tiba. Sialnya, aku baru sadar kalau sekarang adalah mata pelajaran Biologi. Dan tandanya, ujian akan segera dimulai.

Sial, persiapanku belum matang.

 _Sensei_ pun mulai membagi lembar demi lembar kertas ujian. Aku menggenggam pulpenku dengan kuat. Memandang seonggok benda bertinta itu dengan tekad. Kemudian, kulirikkan pandanganku kepada lembaran kertas ujian. Membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak rapi diatas kertas putih itu.

Astaga, soalnya menyedihkan.

 _Jangan menyerah dengan kondisi, Naruto. Kau pasti bisa!_

Diawali dengan doa, soal demi soal aku kerjakan dengan usahaku sendiri. Semoga, semua berakhir dengan napas legadan secercah senyuman kebanggaan.

Semoga.

.

.

.

Jam ujian Biologi telah berlalu. Kini, suasana kelas mendadak hening. Semuanya tegang, menunggu sepatah dua patah kata yang akan keluar dari Tsunade- _sensei_ selaku pebimbing pelajaran Biologi. Aku berani bertaruh, satu kelas ini–termasuk aku–pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa Raja Nilai untuk ujian kali ini?

"Baiklah anak-anak, Raja Nilai untuk ujian Biologi kali ini adalah…."

Kalimatnya menggantung. Semua murid semakin penasaran. Raut wajah mereka semakin serius. Suasana semakin tegang.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Selamat kepada…."

Suasana masih hening. _Oh ayolah, katakan saja!_ Aku mulai emosi.

"Namikaze Naruto. _Omedetou._ "

Aku melongo. Aku? Padahal aku hanya mengisi tiga per empat dari semua soal. Itupun menjawabnya sebagian menggunakan perasaan sanubari yang paling dalam. Aku, Raja Nilai-nya?

Mungkin dunia sudah gila.

Tapi biarlah. Akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan kalau aku bisa dan aku tak lemah seperti apa yang mereka pikir. Dengan ini, mungkin bagi mereka adalah sebuah gertakan kalau _jangan-berani-berani-sama-gue_ melalui nilai ujian ini. Aku berani bertaruh–lagi–bahwa mereka pasti terheran dan tak menyangka. Rasanya ingin sekali tertawa puas. Egois? Biarlah, aku tak perduli itu.

Dari sini, aku akan terus berusaha. Hingga aku sukses. Dan, hidup dengan tenang.

 **THE END**

Review?


End file.
